Amiga Mia
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: Harry y Hermione han sido amigos platónicos desde toda la vida, pero en el último curso el ojiverde empiza a sentir cosas por su mejor amiga, sentimientos que la castaña rehusa aceptar por estar con Ron Weasley.FictcortoSongFict.HHr 4EVER
1. ¿Como pudo suceder?

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. La canción "Amiga Mia" pertenece al grupo mexicano REIK. Yo solo las utilizo para divertirme y divertirlos.**

* * *

**1**

**¿Cómo puedo suceder?**

Ahora me encuentro, lejos de Hogwarts y del amor de mi vida, simplemente porque ella no acepto mi amor, y no lo supo comprender.

Yo, que había sido su compañero de lagrimas, su consejero y amigo de toda la vida, y me pago con eso. Ahora estoy en busca de mi peor enemigo, a la edad de 17 años, cuando menos pensé en hacerlo, y más sin estar con ella, lejos de ella.

Flash Back

_Era un lluvioso día de septiembre, y en la sala común de Gryffindor, mis dos mejores amigos se besaban con pación._

_No lo podía resistir, mientras mis otros compañeros tomaban aquella escena como "La más linda" de todas, yo estaba que estallaba por dentro._

_Había amado en secreto a Hermione desde el año pasado, y el único que sabía aquello, era mi corazón. Con la excusa de que estaba cansado, subí por las escaleras, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos._

_Con paso lento, llegue al dormitorio, donde Neville Longbottom se encontraba ya dormitando en su cama._

_Me quite con parsimonia la túnica y me coloque la pijama, e incorporándome en la cama, cerré con brusquedad el dosel (tenía tanta rabia, que debía desquitarme con alguien) y pasado unos minutos me quede dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente no quería despertar, Además ¿Para que¿Para ver como destilaban miel Ron y Hermione? No gracias, para eso prefería 50 horas de Pociones._

_Ya todos mis compañeros habían bajado (y eso era agradable) ya que si alguien me hablaba en el estado en que estaba, seguro me colocaría a pelear con el; y eso no sería bueno._

_Tome todo mi tiempo para ducharme y cuando sonó el timbre para cambio de hora, baje hacia la sala común._

_Me sorprendió mucho ver en ella a mi amor imposible._

_- ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? – Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Te sucede algo?_

_No respondí al instante, ya que primero tenía que tranquilizarme un poco para no contestarle en tono brusco._

_- Es que… – balbucee – La verdad…no…no tengo ganas de ir a clases – mi amiga arqueo las cejas y me miro desaprovatoriamente._

_- Harry, tu sabes que este es el año mas duro de todos – me recordó con aquel de tono mando que siempre tenía – Y no te puedes dar el lujo de faltar a clases, por que si lo haces…te ira muy mal en los EXTASIS._

_Tras aquella mirada tan severa que me estaba lanzando, no tuve mas remedio que ir con ella hacia el aula de Encantamientos._

_- ¿Y donde esta Ron? – le pregunte, camino al aula. Esta me miro y desvió su mirada al suelo._

_- El…bueno…es que en el desayuno tuvimos una pequeña discusión – me contestó, y noté que sus mejillas se colocaban rojas._

_- Pero ¿Por qué? – mi amiga no me miro a la cara y justo cuando llegamos al aula, me dijo que mejor fuéramos hacia los terrenos. Como no tenía ni ganas de entrar a clases, acepté sin reproches._

_- Es que… – comenzó hablar, mientras bajábamos las escaleras de caracol – Como no llegabas al comedor, me empecé a preocupar por ti – tras aquellas palabras, mi corazón me empezó a latir mas rápido, pero se fue desvaneciendo, cuando Hermione continuó – Claro, como eres mi mejor amigo, me tengo que preocupar por ti – cruzamos el vestíbulo, rumbo hacia la puerta de roble – El caso es que Ron me empezó a mirar con recelo y empezó a decir que me preocupaba mas por ti que por el. Y que yo no el importaba y eso que era su novia…en fin – suspiró – Se enojo conmigo y salió como un diablo del comedor – bajamos por las escaleras, rumbo a los terrenos._

_No podía creer que Ron fuese tan tonto ¿Cómo se le ocurría discutir con Hermione, y en el primer día de novios? El es aun un inmaduro pensé con rabia Que no sabe valorar lo que tiene Y al no contenerme, se lo dije a Hermione._

_- Si lo se- dijo a lo bajo – A un que me cueste admitirlo._

_No niego que sentía una dicha inmensa al saber que las cosas entre ellos dos no andaban a perlas, peor me entristecía ver así a Hermione, como tan apagada por culpa de Ron._

_- No tienes por que colocarte así por el, Hermione – le dije, cuando nos sentamos bajo un árbol que estaba frente al lago – Se que es duro, pero tienes que sonreírle a la vida._

_Me miro y un tenue rayo de luz, brillo sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas._

_- Pero no es fácil, Harry – me dijo, entre sollozos – Y mas, si este dolor que sientes en tu pecho, es provocado por la persona que mas amas…._

Fin del Flash Back

Mire el pequeño cuarto en el que estaba instalado hace unos meses, y suspire con aplomo. Si, no era tan acogedor como el dormitorio de Gryffindor, pero si quiera estaba lejos de ella, de la mujer que no aprecio mi amor, y después de todo lo que le dije.

Flash Back

_Se había quedado dormida sobre mi regazo, después de tanto llorar por él._

_Me daba rabia como Hermione estaba sufriendo por culpa de Ron, tenía unas ganas de ir y meterle un puño, para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta la clase de chica tan maravillosa que tenía al lado._

_- Es cierto aquel dicho muggle que dice: "Que díos le da pan, al que no tiene dientes" – dije a lo bajo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de mi amiga – Si tu fueras mia, no te haría sufrir y ninguna lagrima resbalaría por tu rostro…quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, Hermione…pero no puedo._

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**Compañero de lágrimas, de amores perdidos.**

**Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa**

**Yo solo te acaricio.**

_En ese momento, empieza abrir los ojos con sorna, y al encontrarse con mi rostro me sonríe, como estoy seguro (al igual que ella) cree que yo soy su protector, y "reconformador" de todos sus problemas._

_- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – Me preguntó, incorporándose con suavidad – ¿Es que acaso no nací para amar, ni para que me amaran? – no supe que contestarle, no sabía que decirle._

**Y me dices porque, la vida es tan cruel **

**Con tus sentimientos.**

**Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo.**

_- En la vida, hay que pasar por muchos obstáculos, Hermione – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, si quiera para calmarla un poco – Y uno de ellos, es este._

_Varias lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, y me sentí culpable de aquello._

_- No llores – le suplique – Por que no me gusta verte sufrir._

_De un momento a otro, mi amiga se me balanceo y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y sentía su respiración en mi cuello, nunca la había tenido hacia de cerca, como en esos momentos._

_Escuchaba sus sollozos al lado de mi oído y yo solo deseaba que cesaran._

_- Ya, no llores – la calmaba, abrazándola mas fuerte – Por favor._

_Tras unos largos minutos de pequeños lloriqueos, Hermione levantó el rostro y quedamos súper cerca._

_Mi corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora, mientras mis ojos miraban con deseo, aquellos labios rojos._

_Sin saber porque, como, o cuando sucedió, nos fuimos acercando lentamente, hasta que nos fusionamos en un ferviente beso._

_Aquellos labios (como siempre me los había imaginado) eran tibios y muy dulces. Primero solo fue el contacto de nuestras bocas, pero después la lengua entro en acción. Me sentía como en las nubes, pareciera que estuviera volando, pero aquella dicha no duraría tanto._

_Creo que fueron escasamente, unos dos o tres minutos (máximos) hasta que Hermione se alejara de mí, asustada._

_- ¡No Harry, esto esta mal! – Exclamó asustada – Yo tengo novio._

_- Un novio que no te quiere – le recordé con rotundidad ¿Por qué había interrumpido aquel beso, si estaba a pedir de "boca"? – Hermione, Ron no te ama…_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Me preguntó, arqueando las cejas – ¿Es que acaso conoces los síntomas de un enamorado¿Es que acaso tu, si gustas de mi? – aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Yo pensaba que el beso lo había explicado todo, pero al parecer no, seguro ella creía que solo fue un desliz y nada más._

_Desvié mi rostro hacia el frondoso pasto, y un silencio abrupto se hizo entre nosotros._

_- Mejor me voy – dijo Hermione, luego de un minuto de silencio – Y lo que paso entre nosotros, será cosa del olvido ¿entendido? – la mire entre sorprendido y triste ¿Cómo que cosa del olvido¿Acaso ella quería que olvidase aquel beso¿Olvidase que me bese alguna vez, con la mujer que más eh amado sobre este mundo¿Era eso lo que Hermione quería?_

_- ¿Pero porque? – le pregunte con brusquedad, levantándome del suelo._

_- Por que yo tengo novio, Harry…y eso que hicimos, no estuvo bien._

_- ¡Pues lo que te hace Ron, de hacerte sufrir por tonterías, tampoco esta bien! – le espeté con rudeza._

_- ¡Mira Harry! – Exclamó, roja de la rabia – Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero si tu no olvidas ese beso…yo si, y será mejor que no nos volvamos hablar…hasta que todo se haya olvidado – y justo al decir eso, se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, rumbo al castillo._

**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**

**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido.**

_Varias lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas ¿No volverle hablar, hasta que olvidáramos todo? – Ósea que nunca, le voy a volver hablar – dije en tono triste. Ella no sabía lo mucho que la amaba, y que esa era la razón de que aquel beso, nunca se me fuera de mi mente._

**Lo que no sabes es**

**Que yo quisiera ser, ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas.**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tu sentimiento.**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien, tú despertaras ilusionada.**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada.**

_Luego de quedarme parado al lado de árbol mientras miraba con aire taciturno (como el calamar gigante del lago, se sumergía y volvía a la superficie una y otra vez) me aleje de los terrenos, y regrese al castillo._

_Las clases ya habían terminado y todos seguro, ya estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor._

_Yo ni tenía ganas de ir a cenar, además ¿Para que? Para ver como Hermione me ignora, por causa del beso, no gracias._

_Mientras subía por las escaleras de caracol, escuche que la voz de una joven decía el nombre de Ron; me quede escuchando, mientras agudizaba el oído; ya que… ¿Cuántos Ron habían en Hogwarts? Me di cuenta que aquella voces venían del aula de Historia de la Magia, y con sigilo me acerque a ella, y entre abrí la puerta._

_Mis ojos no podían creer, lo que en esos momentos proyectaban:_

_Lavender y Ron, besándose con pación, a un que la chica estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor y Ron en sima de ella._

_Ron estaba engañando a Hermione, y ella era la que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en el comedor._

_Es un desgraciado pensé con rabia – Quería entrar y decirle hasta de que se iba a morir, pero me aguante el impulso, ya que tenía que idear un plan para que fuera Hermione quien lo descubriera._

Fin del Flash Back

Sí, había inventado un plan para que Hermione descubriera al bastardo de Ronald Weasley, pero suficientes razones tuvo el para engañarla, ahora comprendo por que traiciono a Hermione, ahora lo entiendo.

Flash Back

_Ya en el dormitorio, como a los cinco minutos llegó Ron, muy contento para ser mas especifico._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – le pregunté, conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo._

_- Por una cosa – fue su respuesta, antes de que entrara en la cama y cerrara el dosel – Que descanses, Harry._

_Con un Que descanses entre dientes, el pelirrojo se durmió._

_Estaba dando tumbos en mi cama, no podía dormir bien ingeniando un plan para Hermione cachara a Ron con Lavender. De tanto pensar y pensar, al final me quede dormido._

_La mañana del martes había amanecido, mas fría que las anteriores y con la piel erizada, me levanté para vestirme._

_Al bajar a la sala común, vi como Hermione y Ron estaban hablando y luego aquella charla concluía con un beso._

_Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza, no soportaba aquellas escenitas._

_Luego de unos minutos, Ron se despidió de ella y salió por el hueco del retrato._

_Bajé por las escaleras y crucé los sofás, pero una calida mano me detuvo._

_- ¿Te vas, sin saludarme? – Me preguntó Hermione, con reproche – Que maleducado eres, Harry. Gire sobre mis talones y la mire fijamente, al instante esta agacho la vista._

_- ¿Por qué no me miras? – le pregunté, levantando el ceño._

_- Ya me reconcilie con Ron – me comentó, ignorando por completo mi pregunta._

_- ¿A si? que bien – trate de hacerme el de la vista gorda, pero se es muy difícil, cuando amas tanto a una persona._

_- Si…y…bueno…estoy muy feliz – balbuceó, a un sin mirarme – Este…y… ¿Dormiste bien?_

_- Si, muy bien – me estaba empezando a molestar, la razón que Hermione no me mirara._

_- Vamos a desayunar, que ya es tarde – dijo, y acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada de la señora gorda._

_Antes de que saliese por completo de la sala, me miro y al instante me indico que saliera._

_Mientras bajábamos por las escaleras de caracol, recordé lo de Ron y pensaba con rabia:_

_"¿Como puede ser, que Hermione…una chica tan linda…Ron la este traicionando con otra?"_

_- ¿te pasa algo, Harry? – Me preguntó la castaña, con la vista fija en el suelo._

**Tu te me quedas viendo**

**Y me preguntas, si algo me esta pasando.**

_- ¿Qué? – Exclamé sobresaltado – No, nada…estoy bien._

**Y yo no se que hacer**

**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo.**

**Quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento.**

_- Se que te pasa algo…Dime – esta vez, por fin me miro a la cara._

_Ahora era yo, el que no quería que hiciese eso. "Si tu fueras mi novia, no te traicionaría con nadie" pensé ensimismado._

_- En serio…no me pasa nada – le insistí, y ahora saque una pequeña sonrisa Si supieras que te amo…si solo lo supieras_

**Pero tengo miedo, de que me rechaces.**

**Y que solo en mi mente, vivas para siempre.**

_Ya cuando llegamos al Comedor, no me siguió insistiendo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor._

_En ella, ya estaba Ron, esperándola. Al verle su sonriente cara, mi sangre se hirvió a mil y contuve las ganas de lanzarle toda clase maldiciones habidas y por haber._

_- Hola, Harry – me saludo, con ímpetu - ¿Qué mas?_

_- Bien – contesté, entre dientes – ¿Y tú?_

_- Yo, estoy súper – y miro de reojo a Hermione._

_Sacando una sonrisa fingida, agarré la cuenca de mi cereal y metí la cuchara en ella._

_Empecé a comer, pero era como si estuviera comiendo un pedazo de alfombra, el cereal no me pasaba por la garganta, y mas si tu amor imposible, se esta besando con su novio a tu lado._

Fin del Flash Back

Suspire una vez más y me dirigí a la ducha con mesura. Abrí el grifo y deje que la confortante agua me hiciera olvidar todo esos bellos recuerdos que luego se volvieron tan tormentosos.

Flash Back

_No podía creer que septiembre se hubiese pasado tan rápido, pero lo que a un no podía creer, era que todavía no había desenmascarado a Ron, delante de Hermione._

_Estarían cumpliendo dentro de dos semanas, un mes de novios y eso me dolía tanto._

_Todas las mañanas era lo mismo:_

_Sentir la tristeza por no tener a Hermione a mi lado; la rabia, por ver que otro la disfrutaba y la frustración, por no tener las agallas de decirle cuanto la amaba._

_Todo eso hacia que ni me animara a levantarme, y que todas mis esperanzas de que Hermione fuera mia, se estuvieran disminuyendo poco a poco._

_Cuando baje hacia el comedor, me extrañe no ver a Hermione con Ron, pero a un mas, cuando vi que no apareció durante todo el día._

_Pregunté por ella a todo mundo y re mundo, pero nadie la había visto._

_- Lo único que me acuerdo, es que entró al dormitorio ayer muy a la madrugada, pero hoy cuando me levanté, ya no estaba – era lo que me había dicho Parvati Patil, una amiga de Hermione._

_Me sorprendía mucho el echo de que yo estuviese mas preocupado por ella, que Ron._

_- Es que ellos ayer discutieron – me comentó Seamus, cuando le pregunté si la había visto – Como a los diez minutos que subiste al dormitorio, ellos entraron, y estaban discutiendo por que Hermione había visto a Ron con otra, o algo así._

_- ¿Y con quien? – le pregunté intrigado, me interesaba mucho aquella noticia._

_- Pues la verdad, no se – me respondió con un tanto de indiferencia – Ya que salieron de nuevo, por que Ron no quería que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de sus problemas._

_- ¿Pero no la has visto?_

_- No._

_Estaba desesperado, ya le había preguntado a casi todo Hogwarts: A los profesores, a los estudiantes, a los cuadros, hasta a los fantasmas, pero ninguno la había visto._

_- ¿Es la niñita, que siempre esta leyendo? – me había preguntado el Barón Sangriento, cuando lo encontré cerca de la mazmorra de Snape._

_- Si._

_- No…no la eh visto…además ¿Tú crees que yo le prestaría atención a sangre sucias como ella?_

_En todos los rincones ya había buscado, pero sin ningún resultado. Subí al aula de Astronomía, para ver si por casualidad se encontraba hay._

_Me pose en la puerta y agudicé el oído, para ver si escuchaba algo; y en efecto, varios sollozos venían del recinto._

_Abrí la puerta con lentitud, para después encontrar a Hermione sentada y con la cabeza tapada por las piernas._

_- ¿Hermione? – Indagué – ¿Estas bien? – me le acerque con parcimonia, al tiempo que me le arrodillaba a su lado. Esta levantó la cara (húmeda, a causa de las lágrimas) y sin avisarme, se balanceó sobre mi (y como aquella vez) me abrazó fuertemente._

_No quería que sucediese lo de la otra vez, ya que casi pierdo su amistad. Pero cuando la persona que mas amas, esta tan cerca de ti ¿Cuál sería tu pensamiento mas anhelado?_

_Al igual que ella, también la abracé lo mas fuerte posible, para ver si con eso, disminuía su llanto._

_Pero fue en vano, ya que se hizo cada vez más fuerte y eso me estaba rompiendo el corazón._

_- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté en un susurro - ¿Es por Ron? – no me contestó al instante, más bien, espero hasta que pasasen unos cinco minutos, antes de que me respondiera:_

_- Pensé que me quería – con solo esas palabras, comprendí al instante la razón de sus lágrimas:_

_Había descubierto a Ron in fraganti._

_- El no merece tu amor – le decía en un hilo de voz – Tu eres alguien muy especial, para que estés llorando por ese imbésil._

_- ¡Nadie merece mi amor! – Exclamó de repente – Soy una estupida….nunca me debí haber enamorado._

_- El amor…es el sentimiento más lindo de la vida, pero también el más doloroso – le comenté, con voz de poeta – Y no te debes decaer por eso, tu solo sigue tu camino y veras que habrán muchas personas que te quieran de verdad – no estaba muy seguro de donde me habían salido aquellas palabras, pero todo fuese por aminorar la tristeza de "mi mejor amiga"_

* * *

**_Holas a todos:_**

**_Ok pues vengo aquí con otra historia, espero que les guste nn es un song/fict y es un poco corta. Además, es algo tragica y con drama, ojala les guste._**

**_Dejan muchos rews okas? muchos besos y se cuidan!_**


	2. Amiga Mia

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. La canción "Amiga Mia" pertenece al cantante español Alejandro Sanz (_ahago un parentecis para aclarar que la canción del anterior capitulo se llamaba "Yo quisiera" y esa si es dle grupo mexicano REIK, sorry confucíón oO_) Yo solo las utilizo para divertirme y divertirlos.**

* * *

**2  
****Amiga mía: **

**+ Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas.  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloquece con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en sus manos  
él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo  
él no te ve como yo suspirando  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par  
escucharme, nombrarle  
¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también+ **

_- Yo…pensé…que…Ron…pues… ¡Eh estado enamorada de el, desde hace mucho! – Exclamó, con la voz ahogada a causa de las lagrimas – Y el me paga con esto…es…es injusto. _

_Me partía el alma, quisiera hacer algo…pero no sabía que. _

**+ Amiga mía, no sé qué decir  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz  
ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad  
que es lo que a él le hace falta+**

_- Abrásame fuerte, Harry….por favor – me suplicó, como si eso fuese lo último que haría. _

_La abracé como nunca la había abrazado antes, demostrándole cuanto la quería. _

**+ llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas  
yo quiero regalarte una poesía  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias+ **

_- Bésame – me dijo de repente. Yo me quede como en estado de Shock ¿Qué la besara? Pero… ¿Acaso Hermione se estaba volviendo loca? _

_- Hermione…no…no sabes lo que estas diciendo – le dije, todo me estaba temblando – Estas delirando…mejor…ve a dormir. _

_- ¡Estoy bien! – Me aseguró, ahora dejándome de abrazar; me miro fijamente y me agarró la cara – Solo…quiero….quiero…Harry…tú… ¿Tu me amas? – abrí los ojos como platos, tras aquella pregunta ¿Qué si la amaba? Es que acaso el besó de la otra vez… ¿No fue mas que suficiente? _

_No sabía que decirle, pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviese tomada…pero su aliento no olía a nada. De pronto ella me preguntaba eso, para escuchar la palabra: Te amo, de la boca de un hombre…no por que le importase si la amaba o no. _

_- ¡Respóndeme! – Me exigió con rudeza – Por favor. _

_- Si te digo que te amo… ¿Qué harías? – le pregunté, levantando el ceño. Como lo había supuesto, se quedo callada con la mirada fija al suelo. _

_El silencio reino en toda el aula, y yo solo la miraba con sosiego. _

**+ Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción  
de pronto entiendas que lo que nunca quise  
fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora+ **

_- Dime… ¿Qué harías…sabiendo que yo no soy quien ocupa tu corazón? – Ya todo se había vuelto mas complicado, le estaba lanzando pequeñas indirectas a Hermione, pero me era muy difícil. _

**+Pero perdona, amiga mía  
no es inteligencia ni sabiduría  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma+ **

_- ¿Porque me preguntas eso? si me amas…solo dilo y ya. _

_- Tu solo quieres que yo te diga eso, para escucharlo bajo la voz de un hombre…por que Ron nunca te lo ah dicho ¿O si? _

_- Es solo…pues… – me miro fijamente, y se me empezó acercar con lentitud…sabía lo que estaba apunto de hacer. _

**+ Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo+ **

_No quería herirle sus sentimientos…eso era lo que menos deseaba. Aquel beso, proporcionaría la razón de una confusión, y no quería que Hermione se sintiera confundida por mi culpa. _

_Vi con horror como su húmeda cara se acercaba a la mía con parsimonia, sabía lo que quería y deseaba hacer. _

_Una vocecilla inoportuna resonó en mi cabeza diciéndome un fuerte "Hazlo" pero mi corazón me decía lo contrario. _

_Si, quería besar de nuevo a Hermione, probar esos labios de fantasía, pero no de esa manera, no de esa forma. _

**+Amiga mia, a ver si uno de estos días **

**Por fin aprendo hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos. **

**Porque toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga+ **

_- No, Hermione – hable en un susurro, deteniendo con delicadeza su rostro – No quiero que sea de esa forma. Quiero que…que sea distinto, no así. _

_Hermione me miro desconcertada, y se separo de mí con mesura. _

_- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea así, Harry? - me preguntó en un hilo de voz. La mire a los ojos y le agarre la cara con delicadeza. _

_Tenía que confesárselo, tenía que dejarme de rodeos, tenía que decirle que la amaba con toda mi alma. _

_- Hermione, porque yo…yo… _

**+ Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas.  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche+**

_- ¿Qué tu que, Harry? – me apremió la castaña. La mire fijamente. _

_- Que no quiero que esto sea así por…porque….porque – tome una bocanada grande de aire y continué – Porque….porque tu….tu….tu me gustas mucho Hermione. _

_Tras aquella confesión, retire mi mirada de sus cristalinos e hinchados ojos, y la fije en el suelo del aula. _

_Note como Hermione se levantaba y se acercaba más a mí. _

_- No sabes cuando espere este momento – me dijo en un susurro – No sabes cuanto._

**+Amiga mia no se, que decir ni que hacer **

**Para verte feliz. **

**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma **

**Y en la libertad que es lo que a el le hace falta+ **

_Deje de observar el piso del aula para ver los marrones ojos de mi amada - ¿Qué esperaste, que? – pregunté sin entender. _

_La chica se acerco a un más a mi – Que me dijeras esto….para….para comprender que…- me miro fijamente – Que tu….y yo….- nos quedamos callados por un momento, en el que el silencio reino entre nosotros. _

_Después de varios minutos las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione y se levantó como un rayo. _

_- Lo siento – me dijo en un sollozo – No…no se que dije….lo siento Harry, lo….lo siento – y dedicándome una ultima mirada llena de tristeza, salió del aula como alma que se lleva el diablo. _

_- ¡HERMIONE! – Le grite, apretando firmemente mi mano -¡VUELVE! – pero no sucedió nada. _

**+Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganas. **

**De sueños e ilusiones renovadas. **

**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía. **

**Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias+ **

_Golpee con fuerza mi puño contra el suelo, pero esta sintió al duro chocar. Levante mi mano y vi la cadena de oro que traía puesta Hermione hace escasos momentos, se le había caído y no se había dado cuenta. _

_La agarre con sorna y la mire con sosiego – Hermione…mi Hermione. _

**+ Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. **

**Amiga mia, a ver si uno de estos días **

**Por fin aprendo hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga+ **

_Apreté con fuerza la cadenita, y varias lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. _

Fin del Flash Back

Después de salir de la ducha, me puse unos Jeans y una camiseta negra con unas zapatillas. Me senté de nuevo en la cama, y me desplomé en ella.

En unos minutos tendría que abandonar aquel lugar, ya que seguramente los seguidores de Voldemort habían dado con mi paradero, y no quería enfrentarme con ellos no sin antes de encontrar todos los Horcruxes.

El Guardapelo, algo de Gryffindor o de Revenclaw, la copa y la serpiente repetí para mis adentros, al recordar el semblante del viejo Dumbledore.

- Ya tengo la pista de donde puede estar la copa – dije en voz baja, frotándome las manos – Así que…. ¡Manos a la obra!

-------------------------

Me sentía desbastada, mi corazón se comenzaba a desmoronar poco a poco y estaba segura que no resistiría un día más.

El se había ido, sin despedidas ni abrazos, lo único que había dejado era una carta (que de tanto tenerla en mi bolsillo noche tras noche) se comenzaba a deteriorar…

_  
_Flash Back

_Corría y corría por entre la gente a toda velocidad, sin importarme sus palabrotas o insultos; lo único que me interesaba era llegar a tiempo, llegar a detenerlo y decirle cuando lo quería. _

_Hacía unos escasos minutos que mi amiga Ginny me había comentado que Harry se iba a ir de la escuela, o eso fue lo que escucho de las voces del mismo Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. _

_Aquella noticia me partió el alma, no podía creer que se fuera a ir de Hogwarts, que dejará todo a tras, que me dejará a mi. El me había prometido que no se iría de la escuela, me lo había dicho un mes después del incidente en los terrenos, lo prometió, y yo estaba segura que lo cumpliría. _

_- ¡Oye! – me gritaron unas alumnas de 7º cuando pase por su lado a toda velocidad. _

_- ¡Lo siento! – me disculpe sin detenerme ni un segundo, necesitaba alcanzarlo y detenerlo, tenía que hacerlo…. _

_El despacho de Dumbledore se veía en esos momentos lúgubre y oscuro, solo una pequeña banda de luz entraba por la rendija del ventanal ubicado a espalas de la silla principal de director. El ambiente era tenso y silencioso, los cuadros de los antiguos directores de la escuela no decían ni una sola palabra, ya que estaban al pendiente de lo que diría el adolescente. _

_Los potentes pero inocentes ojos azules del anciano se reflejaban por aquellos lentes de medialuna, y se posaban en el moreno rostro de un adolescente. _

_- Entiendo si lo quieres pensar, Harry – le dijo Dumbledore con voz paternal – Comprendería a la perfección y prefieres quedarte en Hogwarts por razones valederas. _

_- ¡No! – dijo con rotundidad el joven moreno. _

_- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el director, arqueando las cejas. _

_- Que no – repitió el muchacho – No…no tengo ninguna razón para…para quedarme aquí – y saco la mano del bolsillo, la cual hace unos momentos estaba ocupada sosteniendo una pequeña cadena de oro. _

_- ¿Entonces tu decisión es…? _

_- Iré a buscar los Horcruxes que faltan – completó por fin el chico de orbes ojos grises. _

_Albus carraspeó y sonrió un poco satisfecho. _

_- Si esa es tu decisión, venidera sea – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea y agarrar una caja de polvos flu. _

_- Toma – le dijo, entregándole la cajita. Harry extendió su mano derecha y la agarró – Esta caja supongo que será suficiente para tus viajes entre chimeneas. Úsalas cuando sea necesario, y cuídate de los espías – le advirtió el director, con vos trémula – El Ministerio ya esta al tanto de todo, claro dejan pasar por alto algunas cosillas – y le guiñó un ojo – Pero saben lo de tu misión, así que podrás trasladarte por la Red Flu con toda tranquilidad, pero el Ministerio no es el único que sabe esto, estoy seguro que también los aliados de Voldemort, así que mucho cuidado, mucha ojo con todo lo que ves y con todos los que hables. _

_El ojiverde asintió sin aprensión – Si señor, se lo que debo hacer, no se preocupe – le aseguró sonriente – Además, la característica más notoria de mi personalidad, aparte de la de meterme en problemas, es desconfiar en las personas, así que por eso no habrá inconveniente. _

_- Eso espero – fue lo último que dijo, luego se quedo callado. _

_Harry carraspeó con molestia por el incomodo silencio, y luego giro sus ojos hacia el retrato de Phineas Niguellius. _

_- ¡Bah! – Bufó el retrato con exasperación – Dudo mucho que cumplas con esa misión, muchacho, pero…buena suerte. _

_El moreno sonrió con esfuerzo, y después volvió a meter la mano a su bolsillo, y saco de hay un pedazo de pergamino. _

_- Profesor, Dumbledore – hablo por fin después de un témpano de silencio – ¿Podría…podría entregarle esto a…a Hermione? – le preguntó con nerviosismo, estirando el brazo y mostrándole el pergamino. _

_Albus lo miro y asintiendo lo agarró. _

_- Claro, si la veo se lo entrego – le aseguró el director. _

_Harry asintió, y después se dirigió hacia la chimenea del despacho. La miro con aplomo y lanzo un largo suspiro. _

_- Llegó la hora – le anunció Dumbledore, poniendo su mano arrugada y quemada sobre su hombro derecho – Tienes que irte. _

_Con otro suspiró de aceptación, abrió la tapa de la caja y saco un puñado de polvos Flu. _

_- Bueno – dijo, apretándolos con fuerza – Este…muchas gracias por todo, profesor Dumbledore – y le sonrió jovialmente. _

_- Gracias a ti, Harry. Buena suerte, y cuídate mucho – con la amplia sonrisa de aquel gran personaje que jamás iba a olvidar; le lanzo una última mirada al despacho que por tanto tiempo visito, a la ave que un día le salvo la vida, y al anciano que siempre tuvo respuesta para todo. _

_Sonriendo, entro a la chimenea y con un grito fuerte y claro, pronunció: _

_- ¡A Klett Ford Stan! – eh iluminando su cuerpo con una llamarada verde, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al tiempo que se abría con apuro la puerta del despacho… _

_Entre jadeante al despacho de Dumbledore, jamás en mi vida había corrido de la manera que corría esa vez. _

_Al abrir la puerta para en seco y coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. _

_Cuando por fin mis pulmones sintieron el aire, respire con aplomo y mire a Dumbledore. _

_- Profe…profesor Dumbledore….donde… ¿Dónde esta Harry? – le pregunté con voz entrecortada. El director me miro como con lastima, y se acerco a mi con sigilo. _

_- El…el se acabo de ir hace unos segundos – me comentó con amargura. S _

_Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos y mi alma se alejaba de mi cuerpo. _

_¿Qué se había ido¿Pero como era posible? El me dijo que no se iría, pero si… _

_- ¿Cómo…cómo es…como es posible? – pregunté sin darle crédito a sus palabras. _

_Albus bacilo un momento antes de responder – Nada Hermione, decidió irse así por así…lo quiso hacer, además era su destino. _

_- ¡PUES SI, PERO NO TAN PRONTO! – ya el tono no lo podía controlar, y las lágrimas tampoco. _

_- Ya cálmate – me aconsejo Albus, colocando su mano joven en mi hombro – Mira, Harry me dejo esto, dijo que…que te lo entregara – y me extendió un pedazo de pergamino. _

_Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, y lo agarre con temor. _

_Mi llanto se calmo, y me limpie las pocas lágrimas que habían caído con la manga de la túnica. Mire al profesor Dumbledore, y este me dio señal de que me dejaría sola, para que leyera tranquila el pergamino. _

_Asentí con aprensión y este, sonriéndome, salió de la oficina. _

_Suspire con aplomó y mire con sosiego el pergamino. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, mis manos me temblaban como nunca antes y un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por mi frente. _

_No entendía que me pasaba, tal vez tenía miedo de leer lo que Harry me había escrito, quizás la razón por no aceptar desde un principió que me gustaba era la razón de aquellas reacciones. _

_Después de respirar profundo, abrí el pergamino y vi con emoción como (bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara de fuego que encendí) la caligrafía de Harry brillaba al son de la luz…. _

_**Querida Hermione:** _

_La verdad no se porque te escribo esto, pero lo único que si estoy seguro es que lo hago para desahogarme. Sí, desahogarme, desahogarme de toda la tristeza que siento en estos momentos, desahogarme de la frustración que mi corazón se va carcomiendo poco a poco, y de la desdicha que siento al recordar el error que cometí al expresarte lo que sentía. _

_Fue un gran error decirte lo que mi corazón me dictaba, ya que al ver la forma como reaccionaste me hizo entender (aunque muy bruscamente) que me equivoque contigo. _

_No eres la chica segura y que sabe lo que quiere, no eres la mujer sensata e intelectual, si no que eres una niñita egoísta y caprichosa que lo único que le importa son sus libros y el imbécil que la hizo llorar. _

_No te odio, quiero que lo tengas en claro, pero si me odio a mi mismo; odio el día en que me deje llevar por tu mirada lo que me hizo confesarte lo que siento, odio sentir lo que ciento en estos momentos por ti. _

_No se si recuerdes una conversación que tuvimos hace meses sobre irme del colegio ¿Te acuerdas? Yo te prometí que no me iría de la escuela ya que tenía una razón muy grande para ello. Pues bien, esa razón eras tú, lo digo en pasado porque después de todo lo que aconteció meses después, me di cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir en la escuela; y comprendí que mi lugar estaba afuera, buscando los últimos Horcruxes que faltan y derrotando a Voldemort. _

_Me duele mucho escribir esto, no sabes cuando, pero ya tome una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. _

_Siempre vas a quedar en mi corazón, y con todo el dolor del mundo parto lejos de ti, lejos de la escuela y dejando mi corazón enterrado en los terrenos. _

_Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero me despido de ti, y esta vez para siempre. _

_**Harry Potter** _

Fin del Flash Back

Me levanté del frío y sucio suelo del pasillo ubicado en el ala 3, y comencé a caminar con sorna al ritmo de la fuerte lluvia que se alzaba fuera de la escuela.

Mis lágrimas al parecer dejaron de brotar, seguramente ya no tenía ni una gota de aquel líquido salino, es que tanto tiempo había llorado por el que…mis ojos estaban secos a estas alturas.

Hace un mes que Harry partió de la escuela, hace un mes que mi corazón se esta desmoronando a pedacitos, hace un mes que me eh tragado de apoco aquella culpa que mi alma embarga, hace un mes que eh necesitado el apoyo de aquel amigo, de aquel amor.

* * *

**_¡¡LUMOS!!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

**_Holas a todos:_**

**_Bueno pues esta historia ya la escrií hace rato, para ser más especifica a finales del 2006 y lo termine los primeros días de enero o algo así oO o en el mismo 2006? en fin no me acuerdo. Así que no me demora´re casi en subir los caps, además este fict va a ser corto.  
Ok pos espero que les guste el cap y me dejen muchos rew..._**

**_Besitos a todos..._**

_Travesura realizada_

**_NOX!!!_**


	3. Peligros y Desiciones

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. **

* * *

**3 **

**Peligros y decisiones: **

Bajo el dosel de su cama, una castaña de profundos ojos marrones miraba ensimismada la portada de un libro que hace unas semanas había sacado de la biblioteca para un informe de encantamientos. La verdad era que desde la partida de Harry las notas de Hermione habían bajado considerablemente, los profesores le echaban la culpa a la adolescencia, pero las intimas amigas de la castaña, sabían a la perfección la razón de su cambio.

Unos minutos atrás había llegado a su mente una frase que leyó hacia como 5 o 6 días, y la cual la dejo pensando desde entonces:

"Si amas tanto alguien como se lo juras al cielo, juégatela por esa persona, y abstente a lo venidero"

**+El amor no se hizo para dos cobardes. **

**Para ellos hay un mundo muy aparte. **

**Para amar hay que poner la vida en juego, arriesgarlo todo solo por un beso+**

- Juégatela por esa persona, y abstente a lo venidero – repitió la joven en un susurro, suspirando con aplomo – Juégatela por esa persona.

**+Al que ama no le importa lo que digan. **

**Se enamora y ese amor, lo quita+**

Un haz de luz gris salía por la punta de una varita y caía de lleno en el pecho de un moreno.

- ¿Ves lo fácil que fue, Potter? – Bramaba la socarrona voz de Draco Malfoy, triunfante de alegría – Digo que fue más fácil que poder seguir tus asquerosos pasos.

Harry miro fulminante aquel platinado de ojos grises, y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar su varita.

- ¡Cru…cru…CRUCIO! – y el haz de luz salió esta de vez de la pluma de ave fénix, cayendo de lleno en el pecho de Draco.

El ojigris se comenzó a revolcar en el sucio suelo, al tiempo que emitía unos gemidos de dolor. El ojiverde se levantó como pudo del pastó mojado por la nieve, y miro a Malfoy.

- Agradece que te tengo piedad y no te mate – le dijo entre dientes. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, se alejó de el lo más rápido que su herida se lo permitía.

Malfoy lo había lastimado con una maldición que el no conocía. Sentía que poco a poco sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando, y una cantidad considerable de sangre sobresalía por su blanca camiseta.

**+La distancia con amor es un suspiro. **

**El recuerdo a uno lo mantiene vivo+**

Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, su visión se tornaba neblinosa, y de un momento a otro cayó inconsciente sobre el mojado pasto verde….

- ¡¡HARRY!! – exclamó una asustada Granger, tocándose el pecho. Su corazón le latía a mil por segundo, y su respiración era entre cortada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Herms? – Preguntó una curiosa Ginny, abriendo el dosel de la cama - ¿Por qué llamaste a Harry?

Hermione no contestó al instante; se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire, y cuando estuvo segura de poder hablar, respondió:

- Ginny…siento…siento como…como si…si algo malo le…le estuviera pasando a Harry – dijo en un hilo de voz.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Algo malo? – Repitió incrédula - ¿Algo como que?

- No lo se…pero….pero se que Harry esta en peligro… – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada e el colchón.

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡Su respiración es suave, y los latidos de su corazón muy lento! – Informaba una voz femenina un tanto agitada – Doctor, veo muy mal a este paciente.

- ¡Llevémoslo rápido a la sala de Urgencias! – ordenaba un hombre de color de unos 49 años de edad – ¡Rápido!

(………………)

- ¡Doctor, el electrocardiógrafo demuestra que su corazón esta cada vez más débil, da 10 latidos por cada 5 segundos! – le comentaba una enfermera de piel perlada, ojos miel y cabello rubio – ¡Doctor, además esta desangrando mucho!

- ¡Tratemos de cubrir la hemorragia! – ordenaba el hombre de color, el cual estaba armado con unas pinzas y otros artefactos de medicina muggle – ¡No podemos dejar que pierda más sangre, si el corazón deja de recibir sangre puede tener un Infarto inmediatamente!

- ¡Doctor, su respiración es floja! – comentaba otra mujer de rasgos asiáticos, la cual estaba manchada de sangre de cabo a rabo.

- ¡Doctor los latidos de su corazón son cada vez más débiles¡La hemorragia es cada más mas fuerte¡LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO, DOCTOR¿Qué hacemos?

El hombre se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano y agarro un pequeño aparato para electrocuagular la hemorragia del moreno mediante fuertes descargas eléctricas.

- ¡Vamos! – Decía a medida que realizaba el procedimiento – ¡Vamos, detente!

La enfermera rubia miraba la información del electrocardiógrafo y cada vez los latidos del joven eran más lentos y sumisos.

- ¡Doctor! – Decía desesperada – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o este joven se nos muere!

- ¡HARRY! – gritó por segunda vez la joven castaña, incorporándose de un brinco en el colchón de la camilla de la enfermería.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó la voz asustada de Ginny, la cual estaba a su lado - ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica la miro un tanto confusa, luego giro sus ojos para encontrase con los rostros preocupados de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Parvati Patil y Ronald Weasley.

Una vez sus marrones ojos se posaron en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo, lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?! – le preguntó entre dientes, reprimiendo el intento de meterle un puño en la cara por todo lo que le había hecho.

Ron agacho la mirada – Pues…- balbuceó – Me entenderé que te desmayaste y quise saber como estabas.

- Pues ya vez que estoy bien, ahora ¡Lárgate! – le espetó la voz molesta de la castaña.

El Weasley asintió sin reproches, y dedicándole una última mirada, salio del recinto.

- ¡Es una porquería! – Exclamó Hermione, viéndolo irse - ¿Cómo se atreve venir después de todo lo que me hizo? – Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Yo…yo le dije que viniera – le confesó un tanto apenada. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y resopló con fastidio.

- En fin, eso es otro rollo – dijo con sensatez – Profesor Dumbledore….Es Harry….siento que…. ¡Puede estar en peligro! – aquellas palabras los presentes las tomaron como dichas de una niñita de 5 años, delirante y que no sabe lo que dice.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Dumbledore, acercándose a ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No lo se, pero…lo presiento – le dijo en un susurro, para que solo el la escuchara – Por favor créame, Harry esta en peligro.

Albus apretó los dientes y miro a los presentes – Bueno…al parecer la señorita Granger esta en muy buen estado, así que se pueden retirar, por favor – Parvati, Minerva y Ginny asintieron sin reproches, y sonriéndole a la castaña, salieron de la enfermería.

- ¿Y bien? – indagó el anciano, mirándola por entre sus gafas de media luna.

- Harry esta en peligro, lo presiento – le repitió la muchacha - ¿No habrá una forma de comunicarse con el?

El viejo director se quedo callado – Pues…- balbuceo – Harry tiene un espejo que es igual a uno que tengo yo y…

- ¡Por el nos podemos comunicar! – completó la castaña emociona – Era de los mismos que Sirius le dio ¿No? – Este asintió – ¡Pues hablemos con el!

El director asintió con sorna – Vamos a mi despacho, hay estaremos más tranquilos.

La chica se levantó de la camilla y junto a Dumbledore ambos salieron del recinto.

Un débil pero sonoro pito resonó en toda la sala de emergencias, provocando el sudor frío de los doctores que en esos momentos atendían a un musculoso moreno.

- ¡Lo Perdimos, doctor! – Le anunció la voz temblorosa de la rubia – Lo perdimos.

- ¡HARRY! – gritaba por enésima vez la vos desesperada de Hermione a un espejo que solo reflejaba su rostro - ¡Harry responde, soy yo…Hermione…por favor…responde! – pero no había caso, el espejo seguía igual que antes: Reflejando solo el rostro de la ojimarron.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir por el rostro de la joven, y dejando el espejo en el suelo se lanzo a llorar.

**+Te voy a encontrar. **

**Lo puedes jurar, no descansare hasta besarte+**

Sintió como unos calidos brazos la reconfortaban con un profundo abrazo.

- Ya, cálmate – le aconsejaba la voz plena del director – No llores. A el no le gustaría verte llorar.

Hermione se alejó luego de un rato del cuerpo de Dumbledore, y asintió con lentitud tras las palabras del director – ¿Esta seguro que no le va ni le paso nada a Harry? – le preguntó la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente.

El anciano director asintió – Sí – le ratifico Albus –Muy seguro, ahora ve a cenar que ya es tarde.

Granger asintió ahora más tranquila, y dedicándole una última mirada al director, salió del despacho.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad, Albus? – Le preguntó la ronca voz de Phineas Niguellius desde su retrato – Tú sabes que a Potter le paso algo.

- No quiero preocuparla – se defendió el director por el acto de hace unos minutos – Suficiente tiene con saber que Harry se fue de Hogwarts sin si quiera despedirse de ella. No deseo escribirle otro dolor en su lista de dolores.

ººººººººººººº

A pesar de las palabras de Dumbledore, no estaba segura de que Harry estuviera bien. Sentía en mi pecho una presión muy fuerte y sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

Harry estaba en peligro, y yo tenía que averiguar si era cierto.

- Juégatela por esa persona, y abstente a lo venidero – dije a lo bajo, subiendo por las escaleras de caracol hacia el atajo de la sala común – Así lo haré.

**+Te voy a encontrar. **

**Estés donde estés. **

**Voy a serte mio como antes **

**A mi lado como ya estaba escrito. **

**Cuerpo a cuerpo, beso a beso, corazón con corazón. **

**Te voy a encontrar+**

(………………..)

- Hermione ¿Estas loca? – Le preguntaba Ginny, la cual la estaba mirando sorprendida sin saber que hacer – No te puedes ir de la escuela.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – Exclamó la decisiva voz de Granger – Iré a buscar a Harry, y no me detendré hasta encontrado.

- Pero te puede pasar algo – le dijo la pelirroja desesperada – Recuerda que tras Harry andan 20.000 mortífagos a merced de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y si descubren que tú…

- ¡No hay vuelta atrás, Ginny! – Espetó Hermione cerrando su maleta con magia – Iré a buscar a Harry, y no habrá quien me detenga.

- ¿Y que le dirás a los profesores? – Quiso saber la pequeña Weasley – Porque en cualquier momento se van a dar cuenta de tu huida y…

- Confió en el profesor Dumbledore y se que el hará algo para que no me vallan a buscar – contestó sin interés, bajando por las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos.

- ¡Pero Hermione! – Insistía una desesperada Ginny – Mira…tu no sabes que peligros te deparan en el exterior, eres muy joven y…

- ¡Te recuerdo que fui yo quien tuvo que elegir la Pócima correcta para que Harry siguiera en su camino hacia la piedra filosofal cuando estaba en primero! – Bramó la castaña, bajando por las escaleras de caracol con apuro, seguida de Ginny – También te recuerdo que fui yo la que averiguo donde se escondía el basilisco…

- ¡Donde resultaste petrificada! – le recordó la pelirroja.

- Pues si, pero fui yo quien junto con Harry rescataron a Sirius y a Buckbeak en tercero. En quinto…

- ¡Sí, esta bien! – Exploto la Weasley – ¡Tu te haz enfrentado a muchas cosas que ninguna jovencita de nuestra edad se a enfrentado; haz visto cosas que ninguna otra ha visto¡Pero NUNCA haz estado poseía por El innombrable, nunca haz sentido esa sed de venganza provocada por el, nunca has estado frente a frente si quiera con el recuerdo de Voldemort! Y te aseguro que nada de lo que haz hecho se compara con lo que yo sufrí a la edad de 11 años – Hermione se quedo en seco a mitad de camino, y girando sobre sus talones, miro a Ginny.

- Ginny – hablo con mesura – Mira, yo te entiendo, y lo lamento si te ofendí pero…comprende…yo cometí un grave error por no haber dejado mi orgullo atrás y haber aceptado que amo a Harry, y ahora lo quiero enmendar. Yo se que tu me entiendes porque se que aun te gusta Harry, así que por ese sentimiento que sientes hacía el…. ¡Déjame ir a buscarlo! – la cara de suplica que la intelectual puso, logro que Ginny ablandara un poco y que durante el trayecto hacia la entrada no dijera nada.

- ¡Gracias, Ginny! – le agradeció Hermione, dándole un fuerte abrazo – Eres una gran amiga.

- Solo encuentra a Harry sano y salvo – le ordenó la pelirroja – Ah, y ojala sean felices.

La castaña asintió, y sonriéndole abrió la puerta principal, la miro por última vez antes de bajar por los escalones de piedra, y luego se marchó.

Sabía como deshacer las protecciones de McGonagall, eso para ella iba a se pan comido; así que acercándose a la reja sacó su varita y pronunciando un extraño conjuro, empujo la reja y salió a los fríos terrenos.

**+El amor no se hizo para dos cobardes. **

**Para los que no saben pedir, perdón+**

Su búsqueda por encontrar a Harry comenzaba desde ese momento.

La razón por luchar y jugársela por el que ama se alzaba en ese preciso instante.

**+Te voy a encontrar. **

**Lo puedes jurar, no descansare hasta besarte. **

**Te voy a encontrar. **

**Estés donde estés. **

**Voy a serte mio como antes **

**A mi lado como ya estaba escrito. **

**Cuerpo a cuerpo, beso a beso, corazón con corazón. **

**Te voy a encontrar**

Canción: Te voy a encontrar.

Interprete: Victor Manuelle.

* * *

**_¡¡LUMOS!!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

**_Holas a todos:_**

**_Ok, pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, estuvo corto porque no tuve inspiración en esos tiempos. Se que todos edeben estar muy ocupados leyendo DH y los entiendo, yo voy por el cap 7, ya que no lo quiero terminar tan rápido, pero ya me leí el epilogo y solo les digo una cosa...me decepcione, aunque ya veía venir eso desde HBP. Se que resivire muy poco/o nada de rew de ahora en adelante, pero continuare con mi historia hasta el final, cone sta y con RPP...y para que quede claro:_**

**SOY UNA HARMONY 4EVER...Y QUE VIVA NUESTRA SHIPPER!!!!!!!!!!**

_Travesura realizada_

**_NOX!!!_**


	4. ¡A la fuga y a la búsqueda!

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. **

* * *

**4 **

**¡A la fuga y a la búsqueda! **

- La hemorragia ya a estancado – comentaba la voz del médico veterano, secándose la frente con un pañuelo blanco – Ya todo esta bajo control.

Miles de voces entraban y salían de mi cabeza ¿Qué era lo que aquel hombre decía? Y ¿Dónde me encontraba¿Estaba muerto¿Ya me había enfrentado a Voldemort y ahora estaba en el cielo, o en el infierno?

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba muy consternado y necesitaba respuestas.

Una negra y grande nube gris se alzaba en el cielo de toda Escocia, bajo aquel manto (envuelto de un frío terrible) una joven de 17 caminaba apresurada temiendo que en cualquier momento la lluvia torrencial se alzara sobre ella.

Repentinamente, sin siquiera avisar, miles de goterones de agua comenzaron a caer por toda Escocia, y la pobre Hermione no tuvo más remedio que correr a refugiarse bajo un frondoso árbol, donde si quiera no se mojaría (o eso era lo que esperaba)

Suspiró profundo una vez estuvo resguardada de la lluvia, y luego miro con ensimismamiento la carta que llevaba en la mano.

- Harry – dijo a lo bajo, suspirando de nuevo – Todo esto fue por mi culpa ¿No? Si solo hubiera sido un poco más segura de lo que quería, seguramente nada de esto estuviera pasando – y sin poderse contener más, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas.

**+Y me lo eh dicho una y otra vez. **

**Se que las cosas tienen que cambiar. **

**Parque este mundo todavía no se, si es que te importo o todo te da igual+**

Las voces se fueron retirando poco a poco, y dejando descansar al joven moreno apagaron la luz a las 3:00AM.

Harry abrió bruscamente los ojos y escudriño el recinto en donde estaba con aprensión.

- ¿Que demonios hago aquí? – se preguntó en un susurro, incorporándose en la cama; pero cuando hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de sentarse sobre el colchón, sintió como si miles de agujas le pincharan el corazón.

- ¡Hay! – Exclamó con rabia, tocándose el pecho – Cierto, la batalla que tuve con….Malfoy me ocasiono esto – y tomando un hondo suspiro, se acostó de nuevo.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – dijo a lo bajo, mirando el cielo raso – Tengo que buscar los Horcruxes que faltan….y una….estupida herida no me lo impedirá.

Luego, de un momento a otro el rostro de Hermione se le dibujo súbitamente en su mente, y suspiro con aplomo.

- Hermione.

**+Y yo que trato siempre de acercarme. **

**De contenerme y mantener la calma. **

**Porque entiendo que somos humanos, y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cerró los ojos para despejar la imagen de aquella castaña que día a día lo trasnochaba. Y suspirando una vez más, se quedo dormido.

ººººººººººººººº

La mañana del sábado amaneció fría y glacial.

Una leve lluvia de agua nieve caía por toda Europa, dando a entender que el invierno estaba cerca.

La castaña abrió los ojos con pesadez, y los leves rayos de sol que sobresalían por el firmamento le iluminaron el rostro.

No podía decir que esa había sido una de sus mejores noches, porque fue todo lo contrario.

Era la primera vez en su vida que dormía bajo un árbol, y para ser sinceros, no fue nada confortante.

Acomodándose un poco su alborotado cabello, se levantó del duro y frío suelo, y sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica, agarró la maleta y siguió adelante.

**+Así que trato de no tocar el fondo, por precaución. **

**Motas de seda para no arañarte…el corazón.+**

La primera luz de la mañana entro por la rendija del Hospital Fritzpatrick, eh iluminando con descaró el rostro de un adolescente, alumbro toda la habitación.

Con sorna Harry Potter abrió sus ojos, dejando al descubierto su color verde esmeralda.

Dio un largo suspiro, y se mojo los labios con su lengua.

"Tengo que irme ya" pensó el moreno, incorporándose en la cama, pero alguien lo detuvo.

- ¿Adonde cree que va, jovencito? - le preguntó una joven voz femenina pero con tono de autoridad – ¿Acaso no le han dicho que esta muy delicado¡Su corazón no esta trabajando muy bien que digamos, y en cualquier momento le puede dar un infarto!

Harry empuño sus manos y giro los ojos.

- Mire – dijo entre dientes, sin si quiera mirar a su interlocutora – Necesito irme….además yo me siento a las mil maravillas.

- ¿No se ha visto a un espejo, por si acaso? – Le sugirió la voz de la enfermera – Su aspecto le digo que da miedo.

- ¡Mire porque mejor no….! – pero no pudo completar la frase ya que se quedo mudo al ver el rostro de la jovencita que lo regañaba.

- Pero si…- balbuceó el moreno, abriendo los ojos como platos – Pero…no….no puede ser….eres….tu eres….

- Valentina Valencia – se presentó la muchacha – Mucho gusto.

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza – Ah…lo siento…es que te pareces mucho a….a una amiga….a una vieja amiga – le comentó el chico, sonriendo como pudo – Bueno….yo me llamo Harry Potter.

- Me alegró conocerte – le confesó la mujer de ojos claros tirando a marrones, cabello castaño oscuro y dentadura perfecta – Pero te tengo que comunicar que no te podrás.

- ¿Pero porque?

- ¿Acaso estas sordo? – Le preguntó Valentina, dejando sobre una mesita de madera un cuadernillo – Estas muy grave, y si no te cuidas puedes…

- Mira – la detuvo el moreno – Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes….estoy en algo súper urgente y no puedo fallar. Es algo como una misión.

Valentina levantó el entrecejo - ¿Acaso eres espía de la CIA? – preguntó, para luego bufar por lo bajo – Mira…me vale un cuerno lo que tengas que hacer, pero a mi me dieron ordenes de que te cuide y te vigile, así que no vas a salir de esta habitación sin mi…- pero no pudo terminar toda la frase, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un profundo beso.

Aquel beso (que primero comenzó con la intensión de callar a Valentina) se fue formando en pasional, hasta que las lenguas entraron en acción.

"¿Pero que haces?" se preguntaba en la mente un confundido moreno "¿Por qué demonios te estas besando con esta vieja¿Que te pasa?"

Luego de varios minutos (que parecieron horas) los adolescentes se separaron, y Valentina miro abochornada (pero a la vez enojada) a Harry.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – quiso saber la castaña, tocándose los labios.

- Pues…- balbuceó el ojiverde girando sus ojos – Porque….bueno…no se….fue un impulso….no más – y la miro inocente – ¿Me vas ayudar a escapar?

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Crees que con un absurdo beso te voy a ayudar¡No seas iluso! - le espetó la enfermera, roja de la ira – Mira, es mejor que te acuestes. Verás que en una o dos semanas saldrás de aquí.

Harry negó – No, no tengo tanto tiempo. Si el me descubre se arruinará todo. Además, muchas personas dependen de lo que haré….por favor, ayúdame.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y miro fijamente al morenazo de ojos verdes.

Luego de varios minutos, Valentina accedió.

- Esta bien, pero…va a ser por la noche ¿Listo? – y sonriéndole, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si.

**+Callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar. **

**Pero el silencio sería más inmenso, si tu no estas+**

ºººººººººººº

Me tenía que felicitar por todo lo que había recorrido en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba lejos de Hogsmeade, y pronto a llegar a GrandVille donde seguramente me podrían dar información de Harry.

- El no debe estar muy lejos – me dije a lo bajo, metiendo mis manos entre mis bolsillos – Y seguro tuvo que pasar por GrandVille.

**+Si tú no estas, mi vida se me va, se me va detrás de ti. **

**Si tú no estas, mi vida yo no se que haré….si tu no estas aquí+**

A las once menos cuarto, Valentina entro en la habitación de Harry, y ayudándolo a vestir (no sin antes cambiarle las vendas que llevaba para protegerle la herida) le abrió la puerta.

- La salida 5 esta despejada, puedes irte sin problema s – le comunico la enfermera – Cuídese mucho.

- Lo intentare – y sonriéndole, salió rumbo hacia la puerta Nº 5.

Iría a encontrar los Horcruxes que le faltaba, y luego, a enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort.

**+Y me lo eh dicho una y otra vez. **

**Se que las cosas tienen que cambiar. **

**Y mientras tanto yo me como el coco, pensando si te toco o no te toco+**

Al cruzar la puerta sin ningún inconveniente, pensó en Hermione, en que estaría haciendo, y si lo que hizo estuvo bien.

**+Y tu que dices que no es importante, **

**Que hay otras cosas que valoras más. **

**Pero lo siento soy así de básico **

**Y mis instintos son bastante lógicos+**

ººººººººº

Con gran satisfacción, la castaña llegó a GrandVille a las 12:15, y yendo hacia un bar que encontró a la entrada del pueblo, entró en el.

El lugar estaba aborrajado de personas que bebían y cotorreaban, algunas estaban pasadas de copas, otras simplemente se deleitaban con los juegos de mesa que disponía el lugar.

Hermione se acercó a la barra, y pidiendo una copa de Vino, suspiró al pensar en Harry.

- Harry – dijo en un susurro, mojándose los labios con la lengua – Cuando deseó encontrarte y decirte lo arrepentida que estoy por haber hecho lo que hice.

**+Así que espero que me des luz verde **

**Para cruzar. Y demostrarte que no soy de piedra, no, no es verdad+**

- Yo te quiero mucho, y fui muy estupida al no darme cuenta antes – contuvo las ganas de llorar, y tomo la copa que le acababan de pasar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se llevó el licor a la boca con sorna.

**Que de lo nuestro me preocupa todo, **

**Lo sabes bien. **

**Y que sin ti sería casi imposible, de continuar. **

**Si tú no estas, mi vida se me va, se me va detrás de ti. **

**Si tú no estas, mi vida yo no se que haré….si tu no estas aquí. **

**Si tú no estas, mi vida se me va, se me va detrás de ti. **

**Si tú no estas, mi vida yo no se que haré….si tu no estas aquí+ **

Tras la tercera ronda del licor, Hermione cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas.

**+Y ahora no, no mentiré, no puedo **

**Seguir escondiéndome detrás del mismo escudo, amarrada con el mismo nudo. **

**Y ahora no, no puede ser. **

**Capaz que se termine todo, y no estoy segura si saltar de este muro si no estas…+**

_Interprete: Franco de Vita._

_Canción: Si tu no estas._

* * *

**_¡¡LUMOS!!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

**_Holas a todos:_**

**_Ok, pos grx por los rew, muy lindos todos, espero que les guste el cap!!!!!!!!1_**

**SOY UNA HARMONY 4EVER...Y QUE VIVA NUESTRA SHIPPER!!!!!!!!!!**

_Travesura realizada_

**_NOX!!!_**


	5. Eres

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. **

* * *

**5 **

**Eres: **

Ya había transcurrido 3 semanas desde que Harry había destruido los Horcruxes que le faltaba, ahora solo sobraba el Horcruxes mayor: El que se encontraba en el cuerpo del Lord.

Al parecer todas sus energías habían sido expuestas en la destrucción de la copa y los demás Horcruxes, ya que el joven estaba muy cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No sabía a donde demonios había llegado, ya que a las tres de la mañana, con la luna completamente oculta y ni un pedazo de estrella en el firmamento, era muy difícil saber una ubicación exacta.

Vislumbro en la lejanía una pequeña y descuidada casa fabricada en madera, y con sorna se comenzó acercar a ella, rogando para que si quiera hubiera una cama limpia y confortable donde pudiera dormir.

Estaba cansado y desbastado por dentro. No por el hecho de haber destruido los Horcruxes, si no por el hecho de que la mujer que amaba no estaba a su lado.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione estuviera hay, dándole alientos para seguir, abrazándolo y besándolo, pero ella, solo ella había decidido quedarse lejos de el, olvidando el amor que algún día este le confeso, olvidando todo y haciéndose la de la vista gorda.

No sabía a un si lo que sentía por dentro era la frustración de tenerla lejos, o la ira que le daba al pensar de lo tonto que fue en decirle que la amaba. No entendía y estaba muy confundido, desbastado y arruinado.

Al llegar a la casa (que de cerca se veía mucho más vieja y descuidada) abrió la puerta, la cual hizo un molesto sonido de un relinche, y luego la cerró tras si.

La única luz que iluminaba un poco el sucio y feo vestíbulo, era la de una ventana que provenía de la cocina, sucia y mugrienta como todos los artefacto que habían en ella.

Harry ese pregunto quien había vivido en esa casa y había sido tan tonto en dejarla con todas las pertenencias.

- Seguramente tuvo que salir de apuro – opino en un susurro, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo y examinaba cada centímetro de la casa, que si tenía suerte, no se vendría abajo.

Luego de escudriñar la cocina, la sala y el desván, subió con sosiego por las rechinantes escaleras, que supuso conducían hacía los dormitorios.

Al subir las altas y largas escaleras de madera, se encontró con un pasillo largo cubierto a lado y lado por grandes y finas puertas; que en su tiempo fueron una belleza.

Comenzó abrir cada puerta con sumo cuidado, al tiempo que llevaba la varita en ristre, por si algún malhechor estuviese oculto tras las puertas.

No sabía si era la buena suerte que lo acompañaba o cualquier cosa, pero en aquella casa vieja y abandonada no había nadie, ya que ninguna persona con el mínimo de razón, pasaría la noche en ella.

Al abrir la última puerta de la pared del lado derecho, vislumbro el único dormitorio que estaba bien cuidado, cuyos muebles los protegían lisas y gruesas mantas blancas, que en la oscuridad parecían fantasmas flotando.

Cerró la puerta al entrar en el dormitorio, y dejando la varita sobre la mesita de noche, se desplomo en la cama con vaguedad, al tiempo que pensaba que haría mañana, a donde pegaría.

Tratando de recordar la última pista que había tenido de Voldemort al destruir el relicario, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Flash Back

_A pesar de los miles de obstáculos que había tenido que pasar tras encontrar el horcruxes en forma de relicario, leyó la pequeña carta que este tenía después de destruirlo, y arrugando un poco sus ojos, la leyó: _

_Para el o los que encuentren esto: _

_Le eh seguido cuidadosamente los pasos al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para afirmar (sin equivocaciones) su paradero final. _

_Se muy bien que el estará tratando de resguardarse al descubrir que todos sus Horcruxes han sido destruidos, antes de que llegue el tiempo de enfrentarse con el. _

_Se sobre la profecía, y se muy bien que el Lord no descansara hasta ver a su igual muerto, tal cual lo dice la profecía. Por lo cual, me atrevo afirmar que su última parada será en el lugar donde todo empezó, y donde todo terminara: _

_"Godrics Valley" _

_Se muy bien que ese será su paradero, y me atrevo decir que no estoy equivocado. _

_Si los otros Horcruxes ya han sido destruidos, esta será su oportunidad: _

_El Lord esta muy débil, tratando de proteger la única fuente de vida que le queda. Ya no tiene almas para poder sobrevivir, por lo tanto ha dejado de ser un tanto inmortal, y lo será si lo destruyen en el lugar donde la historia se formo. _

_Att: R.A.B. _

Fin del Flash Back

Al abrir los ojos, metió mecánicamente su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y viendo un poco con la poca luz que la ventada del dormitorio daba, volvió a leer la carta.

- Godrics Valley – dijo a lo bajo, tras guardarla de nuevo en su bolsillo – Si, sabía que eso muy pronto iba a suceder.

Cuando trato de cerrar sus ojos, un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala, lo sobresalto. Incorporándose con apuro en la cama, agarró su varita y salió del dormitorio.

Comenzó a caminar con sorna, procurando no hacer ruido por si era alguno de sus muchos enemigos. Coloco la varita en ristre, y arrugando un poco sus ojos para vislumbrar por donde caminaba, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Una vez su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad, llegó hacia el lugar del ruido, y escudriño el recinto con aprensión:

Oscuridad infinita era lo único que podía ver.

- ¿Quién anda hay? – preguntó sin poderse contener, aunque minutos después se arrepintió.

Si era alguien que lo quería matar, no había sido muy adecuado preguntar quien andaba hay, y si era alguien que lo quería descuartizar, mucho menos.

Comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, agudizando el oído por si algún ruido extraño escuchaba, pero la única música que sus oídos trasmitían, era el susurrar del viento a las afueras de la casa Richy.

Con valor, llegó a la cocina, donde la ventana sucia y mugrienta golpeteaba sobre la pared.

Al ver aquello, el ojiverde movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Seguro fue este ruido que escuche arriba – se dijo para si mismo, girando sobre sus talones – Hay Harry, si que tienes los nervios de punta.

Se digirió hacia las escaleras, pero cuando iba a subir el primer escalón, una mano (como de mujer) fría y seca, lo detuvo.

El hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes y cabellera azabache, giró sus ojos y apuntó con su varita la mano que lo tenía sujeto.

Si era alguien que lo quería acecinar, no dudaría en matarlo, agallas era lo que le sobraba en esos momentos.

- Harry – musitó una débil voz, en la oscuridad – Harry, por fin te encon…encontré – y tras terminar la frase, la fría y seca mano comenzó a deslizarse.

El moreno reconoció aquella voz al instante, luego de que su cerebro la asimilara por varios segundos.

**+Eres…lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres. **

**Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres **

**Tan solo dime lo que es, aquí me tienes+**

Con rapidez levantó el cuerpo que estaba inconciente en el suelo, y la llevó hacia el dormitorio. Dejándola sobe la cama, le observo el sosegado y triste rostro de la mujer que embargaba sus sueños.

**+Eres, cuando despierto, lo primero eso eres. **

**Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes. **

**La único, precioso, que en mi mente habita hoy+**

- Hermione – dijo en un susurro, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano – Mi Hermione.

**+Que más puedo decirte. **

**Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón. **

**Pero lo creo y siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres… **

**Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres…+**

Eran las 1 y cuarto, y Hermione a un no había despertado. Harry ya se comenzaba a preocupar, y a pensar lo peor, es que la mentalidad humana siempre recorre al fatalismo.

ºººººº

Faltando 20 minutos para las 3, la castaña de ojos marrones comenzó abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vislumbro, fue la silueta de su amado.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó en un susurro ahogado – Harry, por fin te encontré, pensé que nunca lo haría.

- Hermione, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno, un tanto consternado.

La mujer intelectual le sonrió como pudo, e incorporándose en la cama, lo miro a los ojos.

- Vine a buscarte – le respondió sin rodeos – Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta lo que sentía por ti, y no iba a permitir que te fueras lejos sin saberlo.

**+Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres. **

**Lo que la gente prometió cuando se quiere. **

**Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi…fe+**

Harry le esbozo una amplia sonrisa, y abrazándola, le dio un beso en el cuello - ¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuviste buscando? – quiso saber el moreno, susurrándole al oído.

- Desde que te fuiste.

- Pero eso a sido mucho tiempo – comentó el chico, mirándola a los ojos - ¿Por qué no te cansaste?

- Porque sabía que pronto te encontraría, además necesitaba hablar contigo y decirte que…- se quedo callada y colocó sus (ahora) calientes manos en la cara del moreno – Decirte que te amo Harry, y que fui demasiado estupida como para aceptarlo.

**+Soy, el que quererte quiere, como nadie, soy. **

**El que te lleva y el sustento día a día, día, día. **

**El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy+**

Una alegría difícil de explicar con palabras, le llenó todo el alma y el cuerpo al ojiverde; y tras mirarla por varios segundos, le dio un profundo beso en aquellos labios rojos.

La castaña no se contuvo, es más, hasta pareciera como si hubiera esperado a que él hiciera eso.

El moreno entrelazo sus manos por la cintura de la joven, al tiempo que ella colocaba las suyas en el cuello de el, como evitando que se alejara, aunque eso era imposible; ya que los dos no querían que eso terminara jamás.

**+Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final+**

No sabían si era por culpa de las hormonas adolescentes; por el ferviente beso lleno de pasión, amor y ternura que se estaban dando en esos momentos o por la necesidad de sentirse uno a otro, pero poco a poco comenzaron a caer en la cama con sosiego.

Ella debajo de el, al tiempo que se despojaban de sus prendas. Con cautela Harry comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que su eterno amor llevaba puesta, y dejándola a un lado dejó de besar los jugosos labios de su amada, para fijar su mirada en los pechos de esta.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, los comenzó a besar con ternura y pasión, luego sus labios bajaron hasta su vientre y más haya….

**+No te has imaginado, lo que por ti eh esperado, pues eres… **

**¡Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres+**

Poco a poco los dos se iban uniendo a medida que el son del viento cantaba. El llamado de los grillos era la única música que embargo la pasión y el amor desenfrenado de dos locos enamorados.

ºººººººº

A eso de las 4:30, el moreno abrió los ojos con sorna y tras ponerse las gafas, noto el ligero movimiento de su compañera a su lado.

La miro de reojo y sonrió con gran satisfacción.

- Parece un ángel – dijo a lo bajo, observando su rostro apoyado en su varonil pecho – Es mi pequeño ángel.

Con un suave beso en sus labios se incorporo en la cama y arropándola con la sabana (para que no pescara un resfriado) salio de la habitación.

Se sentía tan feliz por todo lo que había pasado:

Estaba con la mujer que amaba por fin a su lado, juntos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera; pero luego pensó en Voldemort, aquel hombre macabro que por el fue que había emprendido aquella búsqueda.

Suspiró con aplomó mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la sala, unos leves susurros en la cocina lo detuvo.

- "Señor ¿Usted cree que Potter esta aquí?" – le preguntaba la voz sepulcral de Bellatrix Lestrenged – "Porque no veo nada"

- "Se que esta aquí" – afirmó el Lord Oscuro – Lo presiento.

- "¿Quiere que revise en los pisos de arriba?" - se ofreció la Mortífaga sonriendo ampliamente.

- "No" – le espetó Voldemort, apretando su varita – Lo voy a buscar yo. ¡Tú vigila la puerta, y si alguien por cosas de la vida se atraviesa por tu lado, mátalo!

Bellatrix asintió sin reproches a aquella orden, y saliendo de la cocina, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

Había sido una suerte que no hubiera visto a Harry acurrucado en las escaleras, al parecer aquella amiguita lo estaba acompañando bastante, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Con cautela comenzó a subir las escaleras hacía el dormitorio donde se encontraba Hermione. Al entrar en el, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Hermione – la llamó en un susurro, moviéndola delicadamente – Hermione despierta, despierta Hermione.

La castaña hizo un pequeño gemido molesto, y abrió los ojos a medias.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con voz soñolienta.

- Es Voldemort – contestó un apresurado Harry – Esta aquí, junto con Bellatrix. No se como demonios encontró mi paradero, pero se encuentra en la sala, y esta apunto de subir acá.

Hermione pegó un grito ahogado de horror, y abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó incorporándose en la cama, mientras se tapaba su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas.

- No lo se – dijo Harry desesperado – Pero lo que si se, es que te debes ocultar.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo tengo que enfrentarme a él – contestó sin rodeos – Pero tú te debes ocultar.

- Pero Harry, yo te puedo ayudar si…

- ¡NO! – Exclamó Harry, antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su oración – Tu te debes ocultar, y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que me ayudes.

- Pero, Harry…yo…

- ¡Yo nada, Hermione! Mira, escúchame – y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros – Tú eres la mujer que amo, y por ende no voy a permitir que intervengas en esto. No quiero ser el culpable de alguna tragedia, ya muchas personas ha muerto por mi culpa y no vas a ser tu la próxima victima. Además…

- ¡Deja tu enfermedad maniática de salvas a las personas! – le espetó la castaña entre dientes abriendo los ojos como platos – Y deja por alguna vez en tu vida, que alguien te ayude con tus problemas…

- ¡Muy bien lo dijiste, son MIS problemas, no los tuyos! – habló el moreno, poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra: Mis.

- Y Además no quiero que intervengas, no es justo…

- ¿¡Y es justo que yo me oculte mientras Voldemort haga lo que se le de la gana contigo!? – Exclamó una irritada Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos – ¡Eso si no me parece justo, Harry!

- ¡Pues a mi si! – Le espetó el moreno, sin dejarla de mirar – Mira Hermione, vas a ser lo que te ordeno, o si no…

- ¿O si no que? – Saltó la castaña, muy molesta - ¿Qué me vas hacer? – el ojiverde movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y bufó con exasperación. Luego de tomar una bocanada larga de aire, la volvió a mirar.

- Hermione – hablo de nuevo, agarrándole el rostro – Mi Hermione, mi princesa, mi amor…por favor, ocúltate, no quiero que te pase nada, hazlo…por favor.

A pesar de la poca luz que el dormitorio emanaba, Hermione noto como los esmeraldas ojos de su amado se le cristalizaban con violencia, y sin poder contener el llanto, se balanceo hacia el.

- Harry – dijo en un hilo de voz – Harry, yo no quiero que nada te pase, quiero que este conmigo, y que podamos vivir felices para siempre.

- Yo también quiero eso, Hermione – le confesó el moreno con sensatez – Pero para ello me tengo que enfrentar a Voldemort, a si esta escrito, y así lo quiero hacer.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, entiéndeme, por favor. Solo te quiero proteger, porque…porque eres mi princesa, mi ilusión y mi felicidad; lo único precioso que encontré en Hogwarts.

La castaña contuvo un sollozo, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó en un murmullo – Harry…

El peliazabache la alejó un poco, y acercando sus labios a los de ella, se unieron en un profundo y dulce beso…quizás el último.

Ninguno de los dos se quería separar, querían permanecer así para toda la vida; olvidándose del mundo, de la maldad y de Voldemort. Olvidándose que ella era Hermione Granger y el Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que vivió.

Olvidarse de todo, y ser solo el, y ella, juntos por siempre.

Cuando el aíre falto en sus pulmones, se separaron contra su voluntad, y mirándose tiernamente, se dieron un profundo abrazo.

- Recuerda que siempre te amaré, Hermione….- le dijo Harry al oído – Recuerda que a pesar de todo, siempre estaré contigo…siempre.

- Yo también te amare Harry, te amo, y así será por siempre.

El ojiverde sonrió, y sacando su varita exclamo:

- ¡Petrificus Totallus! – y la maldición cayó de lleno sobre el pecho de la castaña, la cual lo recibió con sorpresa.

Los ojos llenos de tristeza que reflejaba la ojimarron, cayeron como un balde de agua congelada sobre los esmeraldas del moreno.

Sin rodeos la oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad la cual había sido pertenencia de su padre, y mirándola por última vez, apretó fuertemente su varita, dispuesto a acabar con Voldemort para siempre.

**+Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. **

**No te has imaginado, lo que por ti eh esperado, pues eres… **

**¡Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres! **

**Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso…eres… **

**Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso…eres+**

_Interprete: Café Tacuba._

_Canción: Eres._

* * *

**_¡¡LUMOS!!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

**_Holas a todos:_**

**_Bueno pos que les comento? a ver, sobre DH, ya voy por el cap 30...ehhh casi lo termino, pero eso si, he tenido que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no lanzar el libro x la ventana con todas esas escenas "Fuego/Canela" y R/Hr...pero bueno que más da, solo hay que sesignarse y disfrutar el libro como una vrdd Potterfan, aunque es muy dificil.  
_**

**_Ok sobre el capi, pos ES MI FAVORITO, con el del final, que, como había anunciado en el resumen, el fict iba a ser muy corto, por lo cual la proxima actualización será con el capitulo final y los agradecimientos.  
Muchas gracias por sus rew, los devolvi lso 2 k tenía oO  
_**

**_k besos a todos y portensen mal!!!!!!!_**

_**PD: SI QUIEREN CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO Y NO TE PRESTA ATENCIÓN PORQUE ERES BONITA, INTELIGENTE Y CASTAÑA, PUES TE TENGO UNA SOLUCIÓN: SOLO PINTATE EL CABELLO DE ROJO Y MENEALO AL SON DE TU CAMINAR, VERAS QUE CUANDO MUCHOS CHICOS TE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, ESE NIÑO TE VERA SOLO PORQUE ERES PUPULAR, CON UN CABELLO SEDOSO Y BRILLANTE, AH Y NO TE OLVIDES DE ECHARTE LOCIÓN FLORAL. (**Consejo gracias a Joanne Katherine Rowling, alias **J.K Rowling** HBP y DH_

_Travesura realizada_

**_NOX!!!_**


	6. Nada más

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los personajes al igual que el de los diferentes lugares son propiedad de la WB y JKR. **

* * *

**6 **

**Nada más: **

Escuchaba desde mi posición de estatua, bajo aquel manto transparente llamado la capa invisible, como Harry gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, al tiempo que Voldemort ría a carcajadas.

Quería llorar, pero mis lágrimas no querían salir. Deseaba gritar, pero mi voz se rehusaba hacerlo. Quería correr, pero mis piernas decían todo lo contrario. Quería ayudar, pero la maldición me lo impedía.

Frustración, inmensa frustración y nada más

Deseaba hacer algo, desatarme de aquella maldición y ayudar a Harry. Deseaba curarle sus heridas, para que se pudiera enfrentar a Voldemort. Deseaba tantas cosas, pero no podía.

Frustración, inmensa frustración y nada más

Quería apretar las manos para liberarme de la frustración, pero no podía…era tan agobiante.

Harry necesitaba de mi ayuda, y esta maldita maldición me lo impedía.

Quien sabe que cosas horribles le esta haciendo Voldemort en estos momentos, quien sabe el sufrimiento por el que esta pasando mi amado, quien sabe.

Frustración, inmensa frustración y nada más.

No podía llorar, ni gritar, ni ayudar, ni hacer nada…Harry me había dejado inmóvil, inservible por primera vez en mi vida.

_"Harry" _pensé con tristeza _"Harry…Harry" _

Quería hacer algo, pero no podía…maldita maldición, maldito Voldemort, maldita vida.

Frustración, inmensa frustración y nada más

De un momento a otro un silenció inmenso lleno toda la casa, y lo único que se podía escuchar era el zumbar del viento golpeando la copa de los árboles.

Pensé por un momento que todo había terminado, que Harry había vencido y Voldemort se encontraba ya 3 metros bajo tierra, pero estaba tan equivoca.

A los dos minutos, una fuerte explosión resonó en toda la casa, lo que provoco el aceleramiento de mi corazón. Mis ojos se desorbitaron y comenzaron a pensar lo peor.

Mi respiración se comenzó agitar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me azoto al instante.

Presentía que Harry podía estar en peligro, lo presentía.

Quería pensar que todo había salido bien, pero simplemente no podía. Quería salir y correr al auxilió de Harry, pero simplemente no podía.

Frustración, inmensa frustración y nada más

Había transcurrido ya 15 minutos, y nada se volvió a escuchar desde aquella explosión. Por fin la maldición culmino, y con rapidez me quite la capa invisible y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Baje las escaleras como alma que se lleva el diablo, y al llegar al final de ellas, mis ojos proyectaron una imagen que creía jamás ver:

Mi Harry, mí amado tirado en el suelo frío y en la lúgubre oscuridad, con la varita firmemente sostenida en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda la varita de Lord Voldemort.

Me comencé acercar con lentitud, y agachándome a su lado, lo mire con sosiego.

- ¿Harry? – Indagué, observando su tierno rostro, con los ojitos cerrados como si estuviese dormido – Harry…Harry despierta…ya todo termino – le dije en una dulce voz, acariciándole el rostro – Amor, lo venciste…Voldemort ya esta muerto.

Pero ninguna respuesta en el ocaso, ninguna respuesta en las sombras.

Solo silencio y nada más

Mi razón comenzó a pensar lo peor, miles de pensamientos comenzaban a entrar a mi cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos le quería hacer caso.

- Harry – lo llame por enésima vez – Harry, Harry despierta – pero no hubo respuesta.

Solo silencio y nada más

Aquel líquido salino salió por mis ojos y resbalo por mis rosadas mejillas, y pronto se le fueron reuniendo sus demás compañeras.

- Harry – dije en un hilo de voz, acariciando su mejilla – Harry, no me puedes dejar…no ahora…no en este momento.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Solo silencio y nada más

Me desplomé sobre su cuerpo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que el estuviera…no…no eso era imposible…el no puede estar….no…

- Harry…no me dejes, por favor – le suplique en un susurro ahogado – Te necesito…te necesito ahora más que nunca. No te puedes ir y dejarme sola, y no puedes alejarte de mi….no…

Solo silencio y nada más

**+Voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo+**

- Harry – lo llame una vez más. Aun albergaba la esperanza de que abriera sus ojitos y me esbozara una de aquellas sonrisas tan cautivadoras y dulces que siempre me habían gustado.

- Harry…

Solo silencio y nada más

**+Voy a pensarte a cada instante+ **

Más y más lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y caían débilmente en la mano de mi Harry, de mi amado.

- No me abandones, por favor…te lo pido…vuelve a mi.

A un, en mi corazón, alberga la esperanza de que Harry despierte….que despierte con mis lágrimas, aquella lágrimas derramas por la única mujer que lo amo, y siempre lo amara.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando sobre su inerte cuerpo. No se si fueron minutos, horas o días, pero al volver a levantar mi cara, me encontré con la esplendida imagen de mi querido Harry.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamé levantándome de un brinco del suelo – Amor…amor ¿Eres tu?

Este asintió con la cabeza, y poso su mano morena sobre mi hombro.

- Hermione, tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte – me dijo en una suave voz, pareciera como si no fuera la suya, si no la de un ángel – A pesar de todo lo que te dije cuando estábamos en Hogwarts; a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones que tuvimos en aquellos tiempos, solo quiero que sepas que en mi interior siempre sentía que tu me pertenecías.

Sabía que íbamos a estar juntos, sabía que éramos el uno para el otro y que tú ibas a ser la única y última mujer con la que quería estar.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, y conteniendo el llanto, lo mire a los ojos.

- Harry, pensé por un momento que te iba a perder – le dije en un susurro de alegría – Pensé que iba a estar sola para siempre y que…

- Tu nunca estarás sola – la interrumpió el moreno – Siempre estaré contigo, a pesar de que no me veas. A pesar de que no estaré en cuerpo, mi alma vivirá en tu corazón, y cuando te sientas sola; triste y frustrada, piensa en mí, que aquí estaré – y le señalo su pecho.

Al sentir su calida mano en su pecho, sintió como una parte de su ser la abandonaba.

- Harry – lo llamó en un hilo de voz – Harry…tu…tu…tu estas… ¿Tu estas muerto? – el ojiverde asintió con sorna.

- Si mi princesa, si estoy muerto – le confirmó el joven con una sonrisa – Pero no te pongas triste, que a pesar de todo, siempre estaré a tu lado ¿Sabes porque? – la chica negó – Porque te amo, y las personas que se aman, siempre estarán juntas.

- Pero Harry…yo no quiero que te vallas, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo – le suplicó la mujer de fervientes ojos marrones – No quiero que te alejes…por favor, quédate.

Harry negó –No, ya todo termino mi princesa – le informó con sutileza – Ya mi venida a este mundo culmino, y es hora de que parta hacia el paraíso.

- ¿Pero y yo?

- Tú tienes mucho por vivir, muchas personas por conocer, y muchos lugares por visitar – le comentó el moreno con sonrisa cautivadora – Y no puedes perderte de eso.

- Pero ¿De que sirve ir por la vida sin la persona que amas? – preguntó una dolida Hermione, mirando los ojos del moreno.

- Las personas que más quieres se van tarde o temprano, y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Estamos aquí por un largo o corto periodo, y a pesar de que sea injusto que me aleje de ti, muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos…porque te estaré esperando.

La castaña se secó unas cuantas lagrimas que había resbalado por sus mejillas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, abrazo a Harry.

- te amaré por siempre, Harry…por siempre.

- Yo también, Hermione….y recuerda:

Siempre estaré siempre.

Una gruesa y arrugada mano toco mi hombro, y yo me sobresalte por ello.

- ¿Dumbledore? – Indague al descifrar la silueta cuando mis ojos estuvieron bien abiertos - ¿Qué…que hace usted aquí?

El anciano director le sonrió con regocijo, y ayudándola a levantarse la miro.

- Digamos que por algún motivo me entere de lo ocurrido – y miro de reojo el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo, y abrazo al director.

- Hace un momento soñé con el, profesor – le comentó entre lágrimas – Y…parecía tan real que…que creí que era cierto.

Dumbledore sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza – Se vino a despedir de ti – le contestó el anciano, sonriente – Y a decirte que no te preocuparas por el, que el siempre estará contigo.

**+Pues se que nunca abra un consuelo que me aleje de quererte. **

**Si eh sabido que es amarte+**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Un fulgurante sol caía sobre toda la capital inglesa, el verano estaba terminando.

Una mujer con paso elegante, cabellera castaña, ojos marrones y un vestido negro fabricado en seda, caminaba con paso lento pero seguro hacia el cementerio centrar de la ciudad.

Llevaba en sus manos un ramo de orquídeas, y un celular último modelo.

Al llegar al camposanto, se digirió hacia aquella tumba que por 3 años había estado visitando sin falta, y la cual era la más hermosa del lugar.

- Hola, Harry – lo saludo Hermione, arrodillándose frente a la lapida – Feliz cumpleaños – le deseó con una sonrisa, dejando las orquídeas en un pequeño jarrón con agua que había al lado.

**+Hacerme idea que estas lejos. **

**Imposible de alcanzarte…+**

Varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos, recordó lo que el le había dicho en sueños justo en el momento en que murió.

Pero es que le era tan difícil seguir con su vida como si nada, como si el nunca hubiera existido.

- No sabes lo difícil que es para mi esto, Harry – dijo Hermione en un susurro – Tu no lo sabes.

**+…Que solo queda tu reflejo **

**Y ya no puedo ni tocarte+**

Saber que Harry nunca más volvería; saber que no lo volvería abrazar, a besar, a querer. Y es que ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar a alguien que haz amado¿Por qué no lo puedes sacar de tu mente, y todo con borrón y cuenta nueva?

¿Es que la vida misma se encargaba de que aquel sufrimiento quedara intacto para siempre en el corazón¿Es que no había ningún remedio?

Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por mis mejillas y aterrizaban en la comisura de mis labios, comencé a recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasé junto a Harry:

Como poder olvidar aquellas discusiones que teníamos porque el no hacía sus deberes.

Como poder olvidar aquellos días de fulgurante sol en el que nos sentábamos en la orilla del lago, mientras veíamos como el calamar gigante emergía y sumergía al compás del viento. Como olvidar aquellos castigos que Snape nos colocaba por culpa de alguna travesura.

Como olvidar el día en que nos conocimos y desde hay nos hicimos tan buenos amigos. Como olvidar la confianza tan grande que Harry me dio hasta tal punto de poder entrar en su ser y saber que era lo que pensaba.

Como olvidar las aventuras y desventuras que tuvimos durante los 7 largos años en Hogwarts.

Como el olvidar el primer beso entro los dos, las primeras caricias, el primer acercamiento…el primer amor.

Eran tantas cosas que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Aquellos recuerdos seguían aun latentes en mi mente, seguían aun latentes en mi corazón.

**+Voy a extrañarte para siempre. **

**Por que jamás podré olvidarte+**

Aun las palabras que Harry me había dicho en aquella casa, justo en el momento en que Voldemort nos estaba buscando, seguían latentes en mis recuerdos.

No podría olvidar aquel hombre empedernido al quidditch, sagaz, astuto, valiente y orgulloso…por si que si que lo era.

No podría olvidar al único hombre que entre sus brazos me volví una mujer. No podría olvidar a la única persona que me comprendió a pesar de las circunstancias.

No podría olvidar nada de lo que en mi mente seguía guardada, y por siempre lo estaría.

Se que Harry no volverá, y eso lo tengo muy en claro, pero a veces, solo a veces un pedazo de mi ser desea que así fuese…que regresase y se quedara conmigo, para siempre.

**+Voy a tenerte aquí mas cerca. **

**Como parte de mi vida. **

**Y voy a recordarlo todo, aunque se abra más mi herida+**

Harry nunca más volverá, jamás lo hará y así será; pero sobre todas las cosas, sobre lo sinuoso que se había puesto mi camino tras su partida, sobre lo lúgubre que era ahora mi vida, yo lo seguía amando, y siempre iba a ser así…nada más.

**+No te imaginas cuantos sueños, por las noches me persiguen. **

**Y aunque pongo de mi empeño, casi siempre me consigue+**

Aun no podré aceptar lo injusto que fue la vida conmigo. Yo que deseaba tener un hogar junto a Harry, con hijos que llevaran su físico y su temple, una vida de familia, una vida de amor y nada más.

**+Voy a extrañarte para siempre, aunque mi vida siga, y siga+**

Cuando el sol comenzó ocultarse, me levanté del suelo, y limpiándome las pocas lágrimas que seguían saliendo me dirigí hacia la puerta…

A pesar de todo, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba. A pesar de que ya no iba a estar conmigo. A pesar de que seguía viviendo en los recuerdos. A pesar de la frustración que siento cada vez que recuerdo la última noche; siempre tengo en cuenta las palabras que él me dijo en espíritu:

Las personas que más quieres se van tarde o temprano, y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Estamos aquí por un largo o corto periodo, y a pesar de que sea injusto que me aleje de ti, muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos…porque te estaré esperando

Sí, el me estará esperando, y estoy más que segura de ello.

Y aunque aun en mi corazón siga la esperanza de volverlo a verlo, de que vuelva a mi…se muy bien que en algún lugar, no muy lejano de aquí, el me esta observando, cuidando y protegiendo…como lo hizo en vida.

Se que ahora me esta vigilando, esperando el momento a nuestro encuentro, lo se…por que lo siento.

**+Estaré un día mas consiente, ya que jamás podré olvidarte. **

**Voy a tenerte aquí más cerca. Como parte de mi vida. **

**Y voy a recordarlo todo, aunque se abra mas mi herida+**

Mientras tanto, seguiré viviendo, recordándolo y amándolo, hasta el momento de reunirnos una vez más y hacer valederas sus palabras.

Lo seguiré amando por siempre y para siempre…así de sencillo, y nada más.

**+Voy a extrañarte para siempre…y aunque mi vida siga, y siga…estaré un día más consiente…de que jamás podré olvidarte…+ **

_Interprete: Andrés Cepeda_

_Canción: Voy a extrañarte._

**¡¡¡FIN!!!**

* * *

**_¡¡LUMOS!!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

**_Holas a todos:_**

**Hola: **

**Hay, me va a dar algo….no puedo creer que haya terminado este fic….ahh me fascino, me encanto, estuvo lindo y triste a la ves ¿no creen? **

**Ojala se hayan divertido tanto como yo en este primer corto fict de mi tutoría. **

**Estuvo muy lindo, divino…bueno pues espero sus rews y muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta la culminación de este SongFict.**

**Este capitulo tuvo también una especie de Epilogo, bueno, se ve que piensa Hermione al respecto después de la muerte de Harry. En si, este fict ya lo había escrito hace años, los que estan en potterfics se debieron haber dado cuenta...pero pos x hay me pidieron que hiciera un epilogo...oye a ti...si te gusta el cpaitulo y no vez necesidad de epilogo me dices ¿ok? ya que yo siceramente no le veo epilogo a esta corta historia...mmm pos a ver... lo único sería que hermione se vuelve una columnista del profeta, gran columnista, tiene muchos pretendientes pero con ninguno tiene nada y pos k? al final muere supongo, al reencotrarse con Harry en el más haya :P**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, este fic fue dedicado primero que todo a: **

**Todas aquellas personas que a pesar de haber leído HBP Y DH, siguen creyendo indudablemente sobre el amor que hay entre Harry y Hermione, y siguen siendo Aurors por siempre. **

**También a todas esas personas que a pesar de todo, saben muy bien Harry a quien ama, y Hermione también. **

**Y por último (Y no menos importante) una dedicación a 2 personas maravillosas a las cuales quiero muuuuuuuuuuucho: **

**Mi linda mamita Gaby y mi amigaza que quiero mucho DarkGranger, a ustedes dos va con mucho amor la dedicación de este cortó SongFict, que a pesar de los pocos Works, fue escrito con mucho cariño. **

**Y claro, también a TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON rews. **

**Muchas gracias por su compañía, muchas gracias por leerme, muchas gracias por creer en mi talento….y nos estamos leyendo en: Recuperando el pasado perdido…. **

**Besos, abrazos, se cuidan y sin más se despide su fiel escritora: **

**Emma. **

_Travesura realizada_

**_NOX!!!_**


End file.
